


Sleep My Darling, Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Technically this is the Day 4 prompt of Frozen Angst Week... but again, I didn't do so well with writing these in order of the prompts... sorryPicks up right after Day 5 submission ("Why Are You Looking At Me Like That?"). Please read that first before reading this.I had several requests on AO3 and Tumblr to continue the story from Day 5 prompt, so here is next part. I will continue this in a 4 part mini-series, working backwards through the Angst Week Prompts
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sleep My Darling, Safe and Sound

“Elsa, there’s no one there.” Anna did a double take down the hallway, confirming that it was in fact, just her and Elsa standing there. Not even her nosy neighbor Mr. Weselton was out and about.

“What are you talking about Anna, Honeymaren is right there!” Elsa huffed indignantly, gesturing to her side “Now are you going to continue to be rude or are you going to invite us in?”

Anna paused, quickly thinking through her options. After a moment she smiled broadly “Oh, Honeymaren, I didn’t see you there, please forgive me. You were hiding behind Elsa at this angle. Please, come in!” She moved aside and held the door open.

“It’s okay, it’s amazing how easy it is to fool the eyes. Sometimes an entire semi-truck can disappear behind a lamp post at the right distance and angle! It’s called forced perspective or something like that, a kind of optical illusion. Oh, wow, you have a lovely home!”

“Thanks. Can I get you anything? Tea? Soda?” Anna moved down her hallway, gesturing to the couch in the living space.

Elsa beamed and walked in after Anna, closing the door behind her. “Hm, I just had my coffee, maybe water for now? I can get the glasses, you two get to know one another.” She hummed happily to herself as she bustled around Anna’s small kitchen. She was sure to quickly rinse the glasses before using them. She loved her sister but did not trust her dishwashing abilities. 

Anna sat quietly in her chair, waiting for Elsa to return with three glasses of water. “So, Elsa… how did you two meet?” She clutched her water as she watched her sister closely.

Elsa grinned “Well, I was walking down the street on my way to work one day and I just saw her there, leaning so nonchalantly against a lamp post.” She smiled warmly and sat down next to Honeymaren. 

“Well, aren’t you just a little ray of sunshine in this cold world.”

Anna snorted “That pick up line worked? Didn’t know you were that easy, sis...”

Elsa rolled her eyes “Ha ha… we’re all laughing here, Anna.”

Anna grinned “And what do you do Honeymaren?”

“Oh, uh… I’m a freelance photographer. Just like Elsa, it was something we bonded over.”

Anna nodded slowly “I see… well, I’d love to see your work some time.”

Elsa laughed “You should see her work! It’s amazing! The way she captures the moment, the emotion. It’s surreal!”

Anna stood “I think I have some of Elsa’s old pieces here, would you like to see?”

“Absolutely!”

“Ugh, that’s embarrassing, Anna! I’ve gotten so much better since then.” Elsa covered her face with her hands, groaning dramatically.  
“What? We all start somewhere! You sit tight, I’ll be right back.” Anna got up and wandered down the hallway to her bedroom.

“Do you think she likes me?”

Elsa smiled warmly “You’re doing great, Honey. Relax, it will be…” whatever words she was going to say caught in her throat when she felt a sharp prick in her neck, an ice cold liquid pumped into her veins. “Anna…” she croaked out, her eyes blurring, the room darkening around her.

Anna held the syringe tight to Elsa’s neck, cradling her sister as she slumped over in her lap. Her heart clenched as she felt her sister slip from consciousness “Sleep my darling, safe and sound.” 


End file.
